Lithographic printing is the process of printing from specially prepared surfaces, some areas of which are capable of accepting ink, whereas other areas will not accept ink.
In the art of photolithography, a photographic material is made imagewise receptive to oily or greasy ink in the photo-exposed (negative working) or in the non-exposed areas (positive working) on a ink-repelling background.
In the production of common lithographic plates, also called surface litho plates or planographic printing plates, a support that has affinity to water or obtains such affinity by chemical treatment is coated with a thin layer of a photosensitive composition. Coatings for that purpose include light-sensitive polymer layers containing diazo compounds, dichromate-sensitized hydrophilic colloids and a large variety of synthetic photopolymers. Particularly diazo-sensitized systems are widely used.
Upon imagewise exposure of such light-sensitive layer the exposed image areas become insoluble and the unexposed areas remain soluble. The plate is then developed with a suitable liquid to remove the diazonium salt or diazo resin in the unexposed areas.
On the other hand, methods are known for making printing plates involving the use of imaging elements that are heat-sensitive rather than photosensitive. A particular disadvantage of photosensitive imaging elements such as described above for making a printing plate is that they have to be shielded from the light. Furthermore they have a problem of stability of sensitivity in view of the storage time and they show a lower resolution. The trend towards heat-sensitive printing plate precursors is clearly seen on the market.
EP-A-444 786, JP-63-208036,and JP-63-274592 disclose photopolymer resists that are sensitized to the near IR. So far, none has proved commercially viable and all require wet development to wash off the unexposed regions. EP-A-514 145 describes a laser addressed plate in which heat generated by the laser exposure causes particles in the plate coating to melt and coalescence and hence change their solubility characteristics. Once again, wet development is required. EP-A-652 483 discloses a lithographic printing plate requiring no dissolution processing which comprises a substrate bearing a heat-sensitive coating, which coating becomes relatively more hydrophilic under the action of heat Said system yields a positive working printing plate. EP-A-609 941 describes a heat-mode recording material comprising on a substrate a metallic layer and a thin hydrophobic layer which becomes hydrophilic upon exposure. However the lithographic performance of the obtained printing plate is poor. EP-A-770 495 discloses a heat-sensitive material and method for making lithographic printing plates that can be imaged on-press. However a wet processing step is required.